Parallel
by Secret-Supernova-X
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are getting married, but Pete and The Doctor are distracted by something in the water when it pulls Pete in... what does it want? Bad at Summarys!
1. What The Hell Is That?

Parallel

Rose sat up in her bed and noticed that Ruby was stood next to the bed "Mummy ... Can I sit with you for a little bit."

"Of course you can Baby Girl! Come on!" Rose sat her four year old girl on the bed. She then realised that she was getting married today.

"What are we going to do today then Ruby?"

"Err lets go to the park!" Ruby suggested with a big grin on her face. She was a beautiful little girl, with gorgeous brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"No, Mummy and Daddy are getting married remember? You're going to dress up as a beautiful princess!" Ruby clapped her little hands and bounced on the bed. Rose began tickling her hyper daughter and a female voice could barely be heard over the squeals of laughter.

"Ruby breakfast is ready."

"Go on grandma is shouting you!" Rose went to help Ruby off the bed, but she had already jumped down and was already out of the door. Rose sighed, that girl was too much like her father for her own good! She climbed out of the bedsheets, spotting her beautiful wedding dress as she pulled her dressing gown over her shoulders. Rose gazed fondly at it for a while and made her way downstairs. She met Jackie's grinning face at the bottom.

"Morning sweetheart. Breakfast's ready. Are you looking forward to today then?" Jackie enquired.

"Err pretty nervous, where is The Doctor anyway?" Rose asked coming over a bit eager than she wanted.

"Probably spent the night with the lads, you know Pete – Likes to be the life and soul of the party! Go and give him a ring!" exclaimed Jackie.

Rose made her way through to the living room phone, pausing to close the door behind her.

Four rings later, she heard her dad's tired voice on the other end "Hello?"

"Dad where's John? Put him on the phone for me please. Thanks... I love you too. Hello? Yes I'm fine! No, no second thoughts. Just ringing to say don't be late and I can't wait!! Okay love you too...Bye" Rose put the phone down.

Ruby ran in shouting "Mummy! My plate is moving! My plate is moving!!"

"What in the world?" Rose paused. She caught a glance of a light coming from the kitchen out of the corner of her eye. Jackie dropped her mug, smashing it into millions of pieces and picked the still shouting Ruby up. Something emerged from under the table. It looked like a spider, but much larger. The spider like creature was red with spots of a deep purple. Rose grabbed the phone and rang the only people she knew would be able to help.

"Yes please help its Rose, access code 93741. There's something in our house." Suddenly, just behind Jackie, six people materialised with guns in hand.

"Be with you in a sec, Rose!" They shot at the spider creature, only weakening it a bit. All six began to reload and they shot at it again in unison, causing it to fall stone dead onto the floor. Jackie released her vice-like hold on Ruby and sat her on the sofa next to her Mum.

"Torchwood! Nice timing Al." Said Jackie, her breathing a bit heavy.

"Uncle Al..." Ruby shouted and pounced on him. "Mummy and Daddy are getting married today!" She squealed.

"And are you going to be their little princess?" Said Al as he examined the spider like creature "It looks as if it's been here for ages, well looks like it..."

"Well get rid of it! I bloody hate spiders!" Rose exclaimed, eyeing the dead creature wearily.

The doorbell rang and Rose went to answer it. It was her makeup artist and hair dresser for the wedding! "Hello! Come in" Rose said with a big smile on her face. The men of torchwood hid the big creature in the kitchen whilst one of the women named Cathy distracted the makeup artist.

Jackie went and got the dresses whilst Rose started having her make-up applied. Jackie dressed Ruby in her bridesmaid dress and the hairdresser did their hair. Just then a car pulled up outside it was Pete and the Doctor. "Quick Al go stall them get rid of them, DO SOMETHING QUICK!" Al went and greeted them outside.

"You can't go in there you know...Bad look to see the bride before the wedding!" Al said

"We need to get our Suits!" Pete said

"I'll go and get them just stay out here!"

"Hurry up then!"

Al brought the suits down to Pete and The Doctor "There you go now go on!"

"See ya in a bit then" said the Doctor, giving a small wave to Ruby who's head was just popping up from behind the curtains.

Moments later Rose was in her dress with her makeup all done, all she needed now was her hair and veil. Jackie was all finished, She looked amazing. Her dress was white, long and clung to her body shape perfectly. She looked picture perfect. Ruby had on a white ballerina dress with a small tiara her dad had bought especially in her hair. Her brown locks were curled and up with two pieces hanging down on each side of her face.

Jackie helped Rose put her Veil on and she was complete - they all looked amazing. A white car pulled up and five people got out; two women, two small girls and a little boy dressed in a black suit and waist coat. Ruby ran over to the boy and hugged him. They were both best friends. Another car pulled up for Rose, Jackie and the two women to get in. They all sped off towards the church.

There were people waiting outside and the priest and bishop were there as well. Rose started shaking nervously and one of the bridesmaids comforted her. They then proceeded to get out the car and stood outside the church. Rose stood next to Jackie for a few moments. They went into the church yard where Al and everyone where there "Are you okay sweetheart?" Asked Al.

"Err not really..." Rose giggled nervously.

The Doctor and Pete weren't exactly ready; they were looking at something in the lake that was moving really fast. Pete thought it was something drowning so he went for a closer look he bent over and something pulled him in with a large splash...


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor dived in after his soon to-be father-in-law and pulled him out. It was a struggle but the Doctor wasn't going to let Pete die, especially not on his wedding day. He dragged him to the edge of the lake and lay down next to him panting heavily.

"Thank you, you saved my life..."  
"What did you see?" The Doctor rolled over and squeezed some water out of his shirt.  
"It was – I don't think you'll believe me but a spider like creature – Jesus! It was massive!"

The Doctor and Pete were that determined to find out what it was that they went to a local computer cafe and researched it.

Pete watched in awe as the Doctor's practiced fingers whizzed across the keyboard.

"I don't suppose it's the...Raknos...No..." The Doctor mumbled to himself trying to figure out what it was. In the middle of everything, he smacked his forehead with his hand and screamed  
"THE WEDDING! Shit! She's gonna kill meeee!" The Doctor began pacing the room in panic.  
"The wedding, Oh Bugger! Do you reckon Rose has seen one of these things?" Pete gestured out the window towards the lake.  
"Probably."  
"Aren't you worried?"  
"Yes that's why we're going back to the flat and getting ready for the wedding and then going... better late than never right?"

Rose walked into the church and sat down on one of the pews, she was nearly in tears thinking that her amazing Doctor wasn't going to turn up at the wedding, and that he was having second thoughts.

"Mummy, where's daddy?" Ruby asked worriedly.  
"Aww don't worry Baby Girl he'll be here he's just a bit late that's all." Rose said, trying to reassure herself more than her daughter.

Rose spun in her seat as Jackie ran in shouting. "There's another one of them things's! Rose for God's sake stay in here! Don't leave the church!"

Rose started to panic - pacing up and down the church Isle "Mummy I want daddy and you to get married."

"Yeah well it will have to wait Baby, Mummy's got to save the world." Rose fetched Cathy to stay with Ruby and she sprinted into the back of the church and got the gun that she had been hiding for there. "Lord forgive me!" Rose said to herself.

She ran outside and faced the spider thing "After this I swear I'm gonna change my name to **Rose-I am sick of these Mother fucking aliens- Tyler!"** Rose raised her gun and shot at the spider but missed by an inch, it picked her up and Rose let out a scream for the Doctor as it disappeared with her – Ruby saw this and screamed really loudly for her father.

The Doctor felt the fear and worry of Ruby, and as soon as Pete was ready they climbed into the car. Before Pete could even shut the car door The Doctor had floored the accelerator and was now swerving round the other cars at well over the speed limit.

"What! Why are you speeding?" Pete asked whilst grabbing onto the dashboard for balance as the other man nearly hit an oncoming car.  
"Ruby's too much like me, she has a sort of telepathic link in her mind. So I feel everything she feels and vice-versa."

The Doctor skidded up against the pavement to see Jackie on the floor crying.

"Hey hey! Jackie what's the matter, come on inside." They hurried up the church steps and Ruby flew into her Dad's arms.  
"Daddy they took Mummy! Big, nasty spider took Mummy! I want Mummy can you get Mummy, Daddy? I want my Mummy!" The Doctor bundled the screaming child and rocked her from side to side.  
"Shhhh, Princess! Everything is going to be alright! Daddy's going to get Mummy back don't you worry!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor was frantically trying to work out a way to find out where the creature had transported his wife-to-be, while running his hands through his hair in frustration muttering to his self.

"Al? Get us back to Torchwood and activate the tracking device in her phone, it's on frequency network 5396." Al nodded in recognition while the Doctor spoke with his daughter.

"Ruby, I won't be long I hope. Stay with Grandma and Cathy and keep them safe whilst Mummy and Daddy go save the world." The Doctor kissed Ruby on the forehead then placed his hand on Al's portable transporter and they faded in a clash of blue light.

...................................................................

"Right Chrissie, have you got up the frequency?"

"Yes Boss, but she appears to be floating in the middle of space about 150 lightyears away." replied the technician.  
"Move back please." The Doctor brought out his Sonic Screwdriver and spun the Computer monitor around and aimed it at it.

"Right, there we are then. Now where is she?" Chrissie rolled her chair back up to the monitor.

"She's on a small lone planet just outside the solar system..."

Torchwood London's resident doctor, Chaz – short for Charley – emerged from the Autopsy Bay with his arm around his 'assistant' Hazel.

"Her vitals are verging on normal, blood pressure is a bit high but that is down to the shock of a different atmosphere."

The Doctor smirked at Charley. "Hello, Chaz. Long time no see. Who's this?"

Charley peered down at Hazel fondly "This is Hazel, my assistant."

The whole team including the Doctor snorted. "Assistant my arse!" Al exclaimed.

"Fuck off." These words were accompanied with a two fingered gestured.

"Oi!" Hazel slapped her boyfriend lightly on the arm. "I'll punish you for that later." She warned.

"I bet you will..." Chrissie, who had been silent up until this point, muttered trying to conceal her giggles.

Chaz glared at her, but then twirled Hazel around and dipped her, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Alright, Alright! Stop showing her off! Now" The Doctor clapped his hands once. "Lock me and Al onto the Coordinates please; we'll keep the Comm. link open just in case."

...................................................................

The Doctor and Al fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch... That was rough, you alright?" Al asked, picking himself up and holding his hand out to help the Doctor up.

"No broken bones, slight loss of dignity, No change there then." The Doctor took the outstretched hand and hauled himself up, grunting in discomfort.

"Okaayyyy, where are we Doc?" Al asked, dusting himself down.

"Were definitely not on earth.." The Doctor replied gazing around him at the landscape.

The sky was a deep orange with mixes of red and dark yellows. Two suns. Both a rose colour. Well that's Ironic, the Doctor thought before bending down to look at the earth closely. The ground was the same orange as the sky and the sand was soft and gentle to touch.

"Really, I would never have guessed." Al rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Don't be such a smart ass." The Doctor said straightening back up and dusting off his hands.

"Don't be such a dumb ass."

"Hey! I'm not dumb."

"You have your moments."

The Doctor just glared at his friend and moved towards a small secluded building in the middle of the Orange waste land.

"Where are we then?" Al enquired as the small building got closer.

"How should I know? Gosh!"

"You just said you were the smart one!"

"Ermm... I don't actually know." Al stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the Doctor disbelievingly.

"Pardon?"

"This planet is so small it's off the TARDIS's radar!"

Al just sighed and walked along side his friend.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until a high pitched scream was heard from inside the building.

"Rose!" The Doctor dove into his inside pocket and quickly aimed his Screwdriver at the door, swiftly unlocking it.

The door swung open to reveal a large room with impossibly white walls and no other furniture than a small brown armchair.

"Doctor! Help me!" Rose was sat huddled up in a ball in the corner of the room being "guarded" by the huge spider creature.

"Crap." Muttered the Doctor.

"Ermm Doc?"

"Not right now, I'm a little busy."

"Doctor I think you should see this..."

"Al! I'm trying to work out a way to get Rose ba-..." The Doctor trailed off as he saw what Al was staring at.

Sat huddled in the worn brown armchair was an old frail man with white hair and a boring expression.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Rose?!" The Doctor yelled furiously, charging up to the man only to be held back by an invisible force field.

"THISS DAY IS NOT MENT TO BE!" The man hissed at him before clicking his fingers.

The spider moved away from Rose and she heaved herself off the floor and sprinted in the direction of her fiancé, however two men in leather jackets stopped her and held her in a vice grip.

"Get off me!" Rose screamed and struggled.

"There's no point in struggling sweetie" cooed the man.

"DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE CALL ME SWEETIE YOU BASTARD!" Rose exclaimed.

"Their not going to let go of you."

"Twat! Let me go!"

Rose raised herself to her full height and gave out the most ear piercing scream ever. The men winced loudly and let her go, covering their ears with their hands.

Rose ran to the Doctor and spun to face the old man. "Look what the fuck do you want from me?"

"Oh, Nothing you were just the bait. He's the prize." The Man pointed at the Doctor.

"Awww great I come to rescue you and it's not you that needs rescuing...It's me!"

"What do you need from me anyway? Oh yeah my brain. You want me to help you build an army to take over the universe yadda yadda heard it all before you won't get away with it.... Oh I'm good!"

"No, you're brilliant." Alan, who had been standing at the back of the room walked forward and stood next to the couple.

"If you don't help me, your family will suffer serious consequences. My torture victim goes by the name of Ruby, ring any bells? SCREENS!" A large screen rolled down from the ceiling in front of Rose showing Ruby playing with Cathy.

"If I say one word she will feel the most horrifying pain in the universe... Oh and Doctor you'll feel it too as your connected."

Rose lunged at the old man. "That's it he's getting it!"

"Ah ah now, now you don't want me to say it do you?"

The Doctor connected with Ruby during the distraction...

_Ruby..._

_Ruby it's Daddy_

_Tell Cathy that Daddy wants her to take you to Torchwood, Good Girl._

"Cathy, Daddy said take me to Torchwood."

"How?" Cathy said looking around her.

"He is in my head."

Cathy knew what Ruby meant so she fished her teleporter out her pocket and teleported her and Ruby to Torchwood.

"Right then for starters... You're pretty thick...AS IF I would help you, I mean COME ON you've got to be kidding!"

"Okay then ACTI-..."

"Don't you bloody dare!" Rose screamed and slipped the disguised knife out of her hair, which was shaped to look like a grip, and plunged it into the man's chest.

The spider and the two men suddenly started to scream and fade away....

"What the hell jus happened then?" Rose asked panting heavily.

"They were all a piece of Ruby's imagination."

"WHAT?!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later come on, we're late for a wedding." The Doctor winked and grabbed Rose's hand and placed it on Al's portable teleporter.

...............................................................

"MUMMY!" Ruby sprinted (quickly for a 4 year old) past the desks to her mother's outstretched arms.

"OhMyGod I missed you so much!" Rose whispered, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. The Doctor walked over to the girls and hugged them both.

Al, Cathy, Chrissie, Charley and Hazel looked on fondly. Chaz cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt but don't you have a wedding to get to?"

..............................................................

Rose gazed at the ring on her finger; she was in the arms of her Doctor once again.

"Well, that was an eventful day."

"But everything turned out right in the end." The Doctor kissed Rose's hand.

"Yeah, it did." Rose exhaled and snuggled back even further into her man's arms.

"Hang about! We were nearly killed by our daughter's over-active imagination?!" The Doctor shifted in his position and braced himself.

"Err, yeah about that... It's all down to her being part Time Lord. She can make things come to life that are in her mind. But don't worry it's just a phase."

"Thank God. Why giant spiders though? Why not pink unicorns and rabbits like normal 4 year olds?!"

"Because she's special."

"Yeah... she's too much like you for her own good!" The Doctor chuckled.

"So you keep telling me."

................................................................

Doctor Who Parallel 

Co Written with JonesHazelJones

Tank you for reading :)


End file.
